


A Ruined Hunting Trip

by Damien_Kova



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Mind Break, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	A Ruined Hunting Trip

Aloy started rooting her hands through the few pouches in her possession as the sunset starts fading away. She sighs with a mixture of frustration and content as her red hair blocks a bit of her view. “Alright. I’ve got the furs, wood and rope for the bows, and the meat for the food. I can finally head back to the village and give everyone what they need.” As she put everything back in her pouches and strapped them back around her body, the redheaded Seeker was set and ready to go back home. As she drew her bow from her back and counted only a few arrows in her quiver, a soft breath left her lip as the cold night air started washing over her. “I either need to hurry back or find a campfire for the night.” Unfortunately, just as she was about to stand and traverse the area between her and home, the sound of a Stalker’s roar caught her attention and an annoyed sigh from her lips.

  
“Another one?! How do they keep being produced? It’s not like they breed and I’ve killed dozens of those beasts already. And yet I still manage to find more than the last time I left the village...” Shaking her head of the thought, the fresh eighteen year old started running back to the village, keeping her ears out and listening to her own footsteps and the sounds of branches crunching along the way until she came to a drop in the area. Just under her was a group of six Watchers roaming the area and a few Grazers eating the grass. The pit in front of her had multiple bushes to hide in, but three of the Grazers were standing in them and eating in front of them, she’d have to kill them to make her way through. “Shit!” She whispered under her breath. “That’s the only way back home.” Making her way to a nearby bush and crouching into it, the redhead took a mental count of all her equipment. Admittedly, she left the village pretty low stocked, assuming she wouldn’t need anywhere near the amount she usually takes just for a routine scavenging mission.

 

Letting out another soft breath to not attract any attention, Aloy poked her head out from the foliage and tapped the Focus on her temple before waiting a moment or two for the area to be scanned and highlighted in her eyes. “If only I had brought more gear with me, I’d be able to kill my way through these machines.” Turning her attention to the Watchers first, the redhead noticed a pattern in their patrols, two of them crossed paths at the same nearby bush before turning the other way and going back on their own paths. “There. I can take them both out and clear the area a bit. Give me more openings.” Next up were the Grazers. Marking the three she saw with her focus, she noticed all of them had their backs turned to the bushes she could hide in. She wouldn’t have to kill any of the Grazers to get by and out of the pit the group was in. “Alright, Aloy. You got this, girl.” Keeping in mind the paths for the Watchers, the certified Seeker jumped down and rolled into the bush that was just in front of her. She’d be out of sight for the time being, but needed to move or chance being spotted by the Watcher coming her way.   
  
In the limited window of time the girl had, once more, she dodge rolled into a tall bush that was maybe five feet away. Just where the two other Watchers were going to meet before turning their own way. The redhead quickly got on her stomach to lower the chance of the machines seeing her as they stood over her in the bush. Much to her luck, when both small machines approached, neither of them noticed her and stepped just beside her. Drawing her trusty staff, the young woman waited for them both to turn around before jumping up and stabbing one in the back of it’s neck. Propping her feet on the beast’s body, she sprang off the one Watcher and landed on the other, stabbing it in the same spot through its neck and killing them both before rolling her way back in the bush to remain hidden. Luckily, there was only a Grazer in quick vicinity at the moment, so the redhead had a moment to relax before needing to charge out of there.

 

“Ha! Alright. Now I can make a beeline for that tall grass in the corner and climb my way out of here.~” Giving the last Watcher another moment to turn around and not look at where she was going to run, the Nora Seeker went from zero to full sprint right away to make it to the tall grass to avoid raising any suspicion. And luckily for her, she was successful in that endeavor. Unfortunately though, right after she made it to the tall grass, another roar from a Stalker tore through the area, causing the Grazers to start sprinting the direction opposite of where she was headed. As she realized this, something clicked in her mind. “Great… I’ll most likely be coming across a Staker on my way home. Maybe I’ll get lucky and be able to avoid being spotted by it.”

 

However, just as Aloy climbed out of the area, her luck ran out. As soon as the redheaded Nora made it to her feet, she heard the sound of a branch being crunched under something to her left. However, when she jerked her head in that direction to see what it was, nothing was there. “I better be going crazy…” Gripping her staff just a bit harder, the young woman started making her way back to a campsite. There was no telling how long it was going to take to get back to the village, so a camp was the next best thing.

 

As she took a sharp right turn through a nearby set of bushes, the young redhead spotted a campfire maybe a dozen yards from where she stood. As she rushed towards it, branches breaking and cracking on the ground beneath her feet, the Seeker heard another Stalker roar. This time, though, it was far closer to her than the last few times she heard it. Her heart sank into her stomach as she realized the sound was coming in front of her. Almost as if on instinct at this point, the redhead tapped her focus to highlight the area and check for heat signatures. There was something in front of her alright, though it wasn’t like her focus was strong enough to point out what it was, just that something was there.

 

Just as the girl reached behind her to grab another arrow in an attempt to force the hidden creature, which registered clearly as a Stalker now that she could see heat with her focus but not the figure itself, her quiver was swiped from her back by what felt like the thick end of a machine’s tail. “What the-” What caught the girl by surprise wasn’t that the monster attacked her, but that it seemed to be purposefully disarming her instead of down right trying to kill her. “The machines have never been more intelligent than attacking anything that trespassed on their territory. Even if that was other machines…. Why did it swat my quiver away?” She was still, unfortunately, unable to see the beast as she hid in the bushes, hoping that her luck lived and the machine didn’t know exactly where she went.

 

However, as soon as the poor girl felt oily slobber fall on her shoulder, she knew that her luck had truly run out. As she took a deep breath and reached to wipe the oil from her shoulder, she could feel the cold tingle of a metal claw against her neck. Her breath hitched as the beast drew a small amount of blood from her throat before pulling it’s paw away and attempting to swat her to the ground. Whether by luck or pure skill, the girl managed to dodge out of the way of its claw, but lost her bow and pouches in the process. “Shit!”   
  
She was now out of options to attack the beast as it slowly uncloaked itself from swishing tail up to its head and stomped its paw on her pouches, destroying what she had spent the day gathering. As Aloy eyed the pouches beneath its foot, she quickly realized that she had no way to fight the deadly machine. She kept her eyes steady with the massive beast as she wracked her head to decide what to do. Head for the campfire or for the village? Or maybe even dash past it and hope to lose it in the forest. But no matter how badly she knew she’d have to run, part of her demanding she stay and gather her weapons once again and fight. “You can’t win against this thing barehanded, Aloy! Run!” Just like she had hoped, yelling at herself to run did the trick and her feet started to move, just… in the wrong direction, right under the beast.

 

As the giant machine watched the girl dash in its direction, it knew she’d try and slide under its body. That was the machine’s biggest weakness and space to get through, after all. However, the massive machine howled as the girl slid and slammed right into its mechanical cock. Pouncing forward just a few feet, the beast drove its metal member into the girl’s mouth and into the back of her throat, causing her to gag.

 

Taking a moment to try and process what just happened to her as she was dragged along the ground like a chew toy, Aloy pressed her hands against the Stalker’s stomach to push herself off its cock, watching it run past her before turning around to face her again. “The hell?! What was that?! Does it have a penis?! Who would build this?! Why?!”

 

Facing her, the beast scratched its metallic paw along the surface of the ground, before taking its first step and turning invisible once again. The sound of it padding in the ground gave away that it was charging its way behind the redhead. Unfortunately for the machine, the Seeker was able to follow it with the use of her Focus, keeping her eyes on the heat coming from its body. Another howl left its metal jaw as it pounced on the girl, uncloaking itself and swiping at her body. As Aloy dodged away from the beast, she was unable to get quite far enough and her outfit got caught on the Stalker’s claw just enough to snag her body and stop her from going anyway. Picking the girl up off the ground, the large machine slammed her back to the ground on her stomach and ripped through her clothing, leaving her naked there in the dirt. It stood over her as its modified, mechanical cock hovered over her ass.

 

Once again, the girl felt the machine’s oily slobber fall on the side of her head, covering her Focus in oil and causing it to go haywire against her temple. As Aloy felt the ancient piece of tech burn against her skull, the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of the monster’s cold, metallic cock spreading her nether region around it. “OH FUCK!” Unintentionally left the poor girl’s lips as the beast forced its way to her cervix, breaking her hymen in the process. As its heat receptors picked up that Aloy was firmly wrapped around its thin but long member, the Stalker started walking and dragging the redhead against the ground as it moved.   
  
After a moment of two of agonizing pain, Aloy found herself pinned against a nearby thick tree. The young woman could feel the machines mechanisms moving inside its cock as it started to roughly thrust itself in and out of her tight hole like a dog in heat. The poor girl screamed in pain as she felt the cold, metallic cock pumping in and out of her cunt in an annoyingly off-paced rhythm. As she grit her teeth, she was unable to force out the pain of being spread open and raped against a tree from her mind as the Stalker adjusted itself to scrap her body against the bark. Every push of the creature’s cock rubbed her bare chest against the tree, leaving scratch marks along her breasts and toned stomach as she began grunting in an attempt to ward off the pain.

 

Growing tired of not being able to hear the girl’s moans, the Stalker chose to pick up the pace, piercing her cervix with each and every pump as its body moved faster and faster with each passing second. Aloy opened her mouth to scream again, unable to do much else. Its dominating, intimidating body heaved inside of her, bringing a moan from her lips. The cool metallic cock inside of her did somewhat sooth the burning her cunt was suffering. However, it did nothing to stop the slowly building pleasure.

 

She pressed her hands against the tree, her body betraying her desires with a hearty moan. Her core squeezed around the metal cock, the appendage not giving any way. She fought with herself that there was no way this could actually feel good, let alone as blissful as this. It still hurt, but the pain was an afterthought at best, a mere side effect of the mind numbing pleasure her animalistic automaton rapist forced into her. 

 

As it pounded harder and harder still, shaping the Seeker’s cunt to its rigid cock, Aloy felt herself slipping. This horrible machine, this terrible beast, this amazing, forceful, powerful lover, cared nothing for her pleasure. And yet what she felt, so full and happy being skewered by the robotic beast, couldn't be denied. 

 

“...Yes…” She moaned. The thought of how she had, at one point, thought of killing this poor thing… her lover and her new master… It sickened her. What a waste it would have been. For her to live her life and never know this ecstasy.

 

The Stalker howled a deafening roar, practically crushing her body as it hilted itself inside of her. A metallic knot began swelling as Aloy screamed in ecstasy. Climaxing hard, she felt a warm liquid being pumped into her cunt, held inside by the insanely anatomical tennis ball sized knot that swelled at its base. 

 

She tried to keep track of time. Five minutes… ten… twenty… Every few seconds, another squirt of the beast’s juices would enter her body and stick inside. It would always trigger another orgasm until nothing else in the world mattered. The people she left behind, the things she had gathered, her weapons… This beast’s magnificent cock was the only thing she cared about.

 

After an eternity, it pulled out of her. She fell to the floor and groaned as its cum poured out of her thoroughly used cunt. Seemingly finished with her, it turned and began walking away.

 

“W-Wait--!” She shouted hoarsely, her voice sore from screaming. Much to her surprise, it listened and turned it's head to her. She summoned up what little strength she had left and crawled over to it. Grabbing straps of her old clothes, she shakily tied them around its neck and lightly decorated it. “... So… I can find you again…” She said.

 

The beast seemed to give a nod, as if it understood. Aloy smiled, her relief palpable. “Be safe… I'll be back as soon as I can be…” She said. The machine nodded and turned again. It padded off into the forest, the accessories it was made turning invisible along with it. Aloy silently told herself that she would gather what she could and be back. If she came back, she wasn't sure if she'd ever go back to human civilization again. But for that cock… it would be worth it. She stumbled back to camp and passed out. She'd worry about getting home tomorrow.


End file.
